


Burning Love

by BaegolBread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaegolBread/pseuds/BaegolBread
Summary: Introduction





	1. Introductions + some background info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction

Ray:

Male, bisexual but more attracted to guys, cares a lot about his family, he has black hair.  
His height is a bit smaller than average, he has pretty good detective skills and is 16 years old.  
He is May's older brother.

May:

Female, straight, 12 years old, blonde and a bit oblivious sometimes.  
She is Ray's little sister.

Ayato:

Male, gay, 17 years old, purple dyed hair, tall and basically gave up on life, so he usually gets in trouble.

Alex:

Male, pansexual but homophobic due to his parents being homophobic and teaching him it's wrong, brown hair, average height, 16 years old and not that liked by Ray.

Where I live this is kind of how our school works, so I will be using that.

Year 1: 7th grade  
Year 2: 8th grade  
Year 3: 9th grade (Freshman)  
Year 4:10th grade (Sophomore)  
Year 5: 11th grade (Junior)  
Year 6: 12th grade (Senior)


	2. First Day

_I see myself stepping outside. Black hair. Am I that short? There's a blonde haired girl next to me. My little sister, May. She's wearing headphones._

_It's the start of a new school year. I see myself walking up to a brown-haired boy. Alex, my homophobic 'best' friend. He doesn't know I'm bisexual._

_That was this morning though. Where am I now? Wake up._

I felt cold tiles on my cheek. I was laying on the floor. There was screaming, yelling, feet tapping on the tiles. Tick tick tick, kinda satisfying.

I saw orange in the corner of my eye. No, now it's yellow, and red. I tried to stand up, to realise the orange, yellow and red things were flames. _Sh!t._

I looked around, searching for a space to escape trough. Wait, I heard a scream. It was a girl. May.

I tried to see where the scream came from, but the flames are blocking everything. A pipe, the one connected with the sewers breaks, and water spills everywhere.

 _Ew, ew, ew. Disgusting._ I tried to jump over it, but failed and landed in the middle of the puddle and slip. _Fvck. You shouldn't have jumped over it. Ew._

I quickly got out of it, and started running towards where the scream came from. The blue door looks like it's been kicked open. I hear soft cries and turn around.

There was a purple haired guy, standing there, with his back to me, holding a knife. I got inside without making him hear me, but May noticed me and yelled my name.

The boy turned around to see who she's yelling at, and saw me. _May, why? He looks dangerous. I could've avoided him and got you out of there. No, wait. Maybe he's nice. I need to give him a chance._

Still, I backed away, knowing he could see the fear in my eyes. He threw his knife, only missing my face by a few centimetres. _Not nice, okay._ "Stay there and don't move until I say different", he says before pulling the knife out the wall and walking up to May.

The guy lied the knife next to her leg, which seemed to be stuck. "Get your ass over here kid." I speed-walked to the guy and May, and I can see her leg was indeed stuck under rubble.

"Help me move this." He grabbed some of the rubble and throws it across the classroom. All I was able to do was stare, and think about what had happened. _I wonder what caused the fire. I wonder where I was. I wonder what I was doing on the floor._

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I heard in the distance. I looked up, to see knife guy with angry eyes, poking my chest with his knife. "You wanna help your sister or what?"

I shook my thoughts away and started getting the rubble of her leg. When the guy and I get it off, he picked her up and carried her on her back.

"Sooo... what's your name?", I asked. "That's not important." he answers. "Well, I'm Ray." I told him. 

I was sure he would tell me his name later, but for now I would give him the nickname Knifey. I thought it was pretty obvious, since he had been using one since we met.

I turned around. _Shadow._ _There's a shadow. Alex? Maybe._ "Alex? Are you there?" I yelled into the empty-looking hall. Then a head popped up. "Hey Ray! This is a big mess, isn't it?" _It is Alex. I shouldn't have said anything._ _Now I'm stuck with him._ "Yeah.. it is. What even happened?" I asked him.

He tells me he doesn't know. His eyes say different. Knifey coughs. Alex didn't notice him, but now he surely does.

He looked at the feet, with a grin on his face. Like he was thinking, _who does this guy think he is? Who dares to interrupt me?_ He always is the prettiest prince of the party, the good kid, but also a bully. 

Alex' grin disappeared quickly though, as soon as he saw who it actually is.

Alex was just standing there, completely frozen. I poked him, he stepped backwards. I see his fear, he wasn't like me though, standing still. 

He didn't have any reason to. So he ran. He ran away, I haven't seen him run that quick. Ever. Not even at the race where he got chased by a goose.

"Tch. Coward." I hear behind me. "Move it." I walk out of the classroom and step the hall in. Everything is either black, grey or wet from the water that escaped.

_What a **great** way to start a new school._


	3. Alex' Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's short)

I looked around, searching for a way out of this burned up building. _There has to be something._

I tried to reach the stairs, stepping over all of the mess created by the fire. _Why did I have to be on the fourth floor?_

When I reached the stairs, there was nothing. Literally, nothing. Just, a big gap, all the way down. No stairs. Except the one laying on the ground. 

"Now what?" I thought out loud. "We could use some of the mess here to get down one floor. And then do that four times." I heard behind me.

"A-alright." The guy put May down, making her sit on a locker that got detached from the wall.

He sprinted to the part where the pipe fell, grabbed it and somehow hung it hanging from the fourth floor close enough to the tiles of the third floor. _Where the hell did Alex go?_ I wondered.

I hadn't noticed the pink bag laying on the floor until I tripped over it. _Of course it has to be on the edge. Wait-_

I started flapping my arms, trying to regain balance, but I was already too far to be able to do that. I fell off. I closed my eyes, trying not to scream and worry May. 

Then I stopped falling. _Am I already on the floor? No, I don't feel anything except that grip on my left foot. Am I dead? Maybe._

I opened my eyes, and I saw the third floor. Well, the third floor upside down. I looked up to what is keeping me there, and saw it's the guy who's holding on to me for dear life.

He looked angry, mostly, but also worried. _Isn't he supposed to be like, the bad kid? That's why Alex was so scared of him, right?_ He pulled me up to the fourth floor, and I heared May breathing, loudly, like she had been holding her breath.

"Don't do that again!" she yelled at me, tears coming from the corners of her eyes. "Alright, alright, sorry. Won't do it again." I told her apologising. "Thanks though." I said to Knifey, which I still don't know his actual name from. I should've asked Alex. He almost owns the place. I guess you could say I'm lucky to be his friend.

I've been to an elementary public school, and a part of the middle school, but never to public high school. I've been homeschooled since somewhere in middle school, because I was bullied. A lot. For what?

Well, I have these sort of voices in my head. Sort of people telling me stuff, for example: pudding, and their opinions about it. I've got the love one, angry, sad, actually all feelings there are, but I hear them telling me stuff, mostly their opinions, but sometimes they tell me what to do. It's weird, I know, but it's how I work. That's why I was bullied, and switched from middle school to homeschool.

Someone was shaking me, it's Knifey. "Dude, you need to stop doing that." he says. "Hm? What?" I ask. "That- spacing out thing or whatever you were doing." He sounds worried. _Why?_

"Oh, sorry." 

"How are we gonna get your sister down? She could slide down the pipe, but how would she get to the floor?" He asks. "Well I can get down, you can get her to slide down and I'll catch her." I tell him. "With those arms? Nah, you won't be able to hold her."

 _Did he just-_ "Excuse me?" I said. _Wrong words._ "You're excused." _Told you._ "I'm finely able to catch and hold her, thank you very much!" I started yelling.

 _Don't forget who you're talking to. Oh right. The dangerous guy or whatever._ _He doesn't seem to be dangerous to me though. Sure, he was cold when we first met, but he didn't know me. He still doesn't, but for some reason he cares for me now._

I notice I've been looking at the ground. When I look up, the guy wasn't there anymore. I looked over the edge, to see the guy standing there, on the third floor. 

"Oh for fvck's sake! Alright, May, get on my back, okay?" She did what I told her and climbed on my back, trying to balance herself with the injured leg. 

I put her down on the ground, legs hanging over the edge. "Grab the pipe and slide down. The guy will catch you." I looked down, seeing the guy with his arms reaching out, ready to catch her. "A-alright.. Well, here goes nothing.." she said hesitating. 

She grabbed the pipe, still hesitant to it. Then she closed her eyes, and dropped down. She starts screaming, she didn't see where she was because she still had her eyes closed. 

Then she stopped, apparently she noticed she didn't fall to her death. Sighing I looked over the edge, seeing her in the guys arms.


	4. Stairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I really should start making longer chapters

I grabbed the pipe, sled down and landed safely on the floor. I see him grab the pipe and hang it over the edge of the third floor.

"Isn't there another way down? I mean, a school this big surely doesn't have only one staircase, right?" I ask.

"There are more stairs, but they're on the other side of the building. I don't think missy over there can handle that with her leg." said the guy, which I still didn't know his name from.

"I asked before, I know but what's your name?" I asked again. _Please let me know this time._ "Ayato." _I love that name. Wait no- I-.  
_

I blinked a couple of times to bring my mind on different thoughts. It worked, surprisingly. I looked at May, who's standing up, leaning against the wall. "The nursery is on this floor, we could go there and fix your leg" I offered. "Yeah sure, let's go." She answered. She climbed on my back and I started walking.

The building is huge and it took us at least 15 minutes to get to the nursery, under these conditions. But we got there, eventually.

I dropped her on one of the beds, and started inspecting her leg. "I'm no doctor but", I pointed at her leg "I think you sprained your ankle."

"Well what can we do about it?" she asked me. "We could attach it to something straight, it'll help a bit." I told her. Ayato jumped into the conversation with: "I'm not straight so no attaching with me." I chuckle a bit. I grabbed a stick, cleaned it and attached it to May's leg with some bandages.

"Well, let's continue trying to escape this hellhole", I said. May climbed on Ayato's back again, who started walking towards the smaller stairs in the corner of the building.

Luckily, those didn't completely fall down.They were standing, just not that stable. _They won't be able to carry all of us._ "You carry your sister down, I'll find another way", Ayato said. "Wait no, where'll you find another way?" I asked. He responded with: "I'll see".

Although me and May didn't fully agree with his plan, he eventually convinced us to go downstairs, and meet us at the canteen. So, we did.

I took May on my back, she felt heavier than usual. "You alright?" I asked her. I got a little nod in response. I got worried, but didn't think about it too much, she was probably just scared. I would be too.

We made our way down one stairs, May started breathing heavily, so I stopped and turned my head around to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "N- nothing.. Uhm, I'm just nervous.. It doesn't look that stable you know? Uh.. nevermind.. I'm okay, let's continue." She keeps rattling. "Alright.." I continued walking down the stairs.

And then I tripped. My sister got launched off my back, and tumbled down the stairs. Then they broke. I could hear them.

I looked down to see the cracks in the stairs and I fell. I tried to grab something, but all I could feel were falling pieces of stairs. 

I started screaming, even though that would alarm May. I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball, waiting to hit the ground.

But that moment didn't come.

I open my eyes to see Ayato. He caught me right before I hit the ground. "Falling from high places is kind of your thing, isn't it?"

 _Apparently so._ "Ray! Are you okay?!" I heard from above. A head pops up, May looking really worried, until she saw me in Ayato's arms.

"Ohhh, I see how it is.." May says, while trying to get up. "N- No it's not like that!" I yelled at her, embarrassed, and feeling how red my face is getting.

Ayato put me down. "How will you get down now though?" I yelled to two floors above me.

"I'll find a way! You two lovebirds go make out while I'm getting down!" she yelled. "May, no! We've only known each other for less than 2 hours!" I yelled at her, but she didn't hear me.

Ayato and I walked to the canteen, because we would've met up there in the first place.


	5. Conflict

May found some stable stairs and came to the canteen. Because she still was struggling with walking, Ayato started carrying her again. 

I was humming a song that was stuck in my head. Apparently it annoyed Ayato.

"Shut up." he said. "Hm?"

"I said shut up, that humming is really getting on my nerves." 

"O-oh, I'm sorry.." I answered him and stopped humming.

I heard beeping. 

You know the beeping you hear in movies when a bomb is about to explode? That sort of beeping. It went faster every second.

I panicked and tried to push Ayato further from the beeping, but he wouldn't move an inch. 

"What do you think you're you doing?"

"No time to explain, we have to hurry! We're gonna die if we don't get out of here." I almost yell. 

"But the door is right there, we're safe if we get trough."

"Except that we're not, it's not safe over there, just trust me, please!"

He decided to trust me. I'm glad he did. We hid behind a conveniently placed rock, while the door exploded into a thousand parts.

"Hey, you were right." Ayato says. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." I respond, while hugging May. She hugged me back. 

"Do you think there will be more bombs there?" I asked out loud.

"No, if there were, they would've exploded while the first bomb exploded. Also, I guess there's a reason for the fire, explosives."

I nodded, my throat was hurting. I hadn't talked that much for a long time.

To be sure, Ayato threw a small rock at the entrance. "Hey! Who threw that!" some boy yelled. "Whoever threw it, come here, I'm stuck!"

Out of curiosity I peeked from behind the rock.

"I know you're there! Come out!"

I recognised the boy's voice, so I walked towards him. He was looking at the pipe that covering most of his stomach, making him not able to move.

It was Alex. "Ray? Oh thank God. Can you help me, please? I'm stuck under this dumb pipe."

"Oh, right, yeah." 

I started lifting up the pipe, that was surprisingly light. "It's pretty light, how did you even get stuck under here?" I asked him.

"I wish I knew," he snickered "I was upstairs when suddenly the floor under me fell apart."

He quickly got up and punched my shoulder. "Thank you though."

Ayato was still sitting behind the big rock, but got up as soon as he saw Alex. "What the fuck are you still doing here?"

"Well the entrance got bloc-" Alex started.

Ayato cut him off by pushing him backwards. I was shocked from what just happened, but the next thing I knew I was standing between them, protecting Alex.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought you hated him?" The previously calm guy said. I looked backwards to see Alex' face. His eyes showed fear, but also a bit of shock.

I never really liked him a lot, because he was homophobic. I never told him, because he was my only "friend".

"I don't **hate** him, I just-" I started stuttering. _What the hell am I supposed to say now?_

"Well? Either come up with a valid reason why I shouldn't beat him up, or move." His eyes looked like they were glowing, full of fire.

"Why do you even want to beat him up in the first place?" I said, still standing in front of Alex, who still was lying on the floor. 

"You do know he's homophobic, right? Maybe if he hadn't been such an asshole to me when I was closeted, I wouldn't have hated him." He said. "He could've kept it a secret, but he decided to out me, in front of fucking everyone!" Ayato exclaimed, still pissed.

"I- I didn't out you i-in front of _everyone-_ " Alex stuttered out. "I- I just said-"

"You said, and I quote, 'Yeah, but that's because you like guys' out loud, when you and some of your stupid friends were talking about this hot girl." Ayato continued, not paying attention to what Alex was trying to say.

I tried to cut him off, but Ayato wouldn't shut up. "Can you shut the fuck up and let him talk?!" I yelled at the boy who was the one with a knife, he could stab me whenever he wanted. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hi after this i will write longer chapters

"Can you shut the fuck up and let him talk?!" I yelled at the boy who was the one with a knife, he could stab me whenever he wanted. 

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you defending him? Out of all people, the one who hates you?" Ayato yells at me. "He fucking hates you, how did you not realise that yet? Are you dumb or something?"

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Alex wasn't there anymore, I guess he ran away.

Ayato scoffs, then turns around on his heels and ran after Alex. I decided to follow him, I didn't really have a choice if I wanted Alex to survive this. After all, Ayato _did_ have a knife. 

I probably shouldn't have left May there, all alone, but she'll be fine, right? Other than Alex and Ayato (and of course May and me) no one else was in the building. 

I tried not to think about it and continued running after Ayato, dodging pieces of the ceiling, puddles and tiny fires. 

** Tiny timeskip, 3RD POV **

Ray entered the class previously used for English, it was dusty because of the explosions, but pretty much intact. 

Alex was holding on to the projector, hoping it'd hold him. Ayato stood under him, holding the knife. "Come down here you fúcking rat!"

"I'd rather die!" Alex yelled at him.

"Well you're probably going to! Whether you get down or not." Ayato yelled back at Alex

**"OI! CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE DAMN MINUTE?!"** Ray exploded at both boys, who looked at him immediately, shocked. He had never been that loud. Even talking at a high volume would've been considered odd.

Then there was just silence. Alex and Ayato staring at Ray in shock, Ray wondering how he spoke that loud. 

The only sound was the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.

Tik, tik, tik. Just like the bomb, but less explosive. 

Ray broke the silence with a small "Thank you."

"Ayato, I understand that you're angry at him, but please try to calm down. He's my best friend so don't stab him." Ray calmly said to Ayato, while putting his hands in sight. Ayato lowered the knife, but still stood in a defensive pose. 

"Alex, how did you even get up there?" Ray asks the brunet who's clinging on to the projector for dear life.

He had no idea how he got up there. Nor how he would get down. He wasn't planning on leaving soon, but it would still be practical to know how to get down.


End file.
